vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangrowth
|-|Tangela= Summary Tangela is a Pokémon covered by blue, seaweed-like vines that obscure its face. There is a small opening in the vines that reveals its eyes surrounded by a black space. The vines give Tangela a round shape, but it is unknown what it looks like without them. Its vines are covered in fine hair and are always growing. If damaged or lost, replacements are grown. There is a pair of red boot-like feet poking out from under the vines, but no visible arms. Tangela can ensnare and entangle anything that moves too close to it with its vines. The vines constantly jiggle and sway, unnerving enemies and causing a tickling sensation if ensnared. Tangela's vines will snap off easily and painlessly if the target pulls on them, so it can quickly escape. Tangela can usually be found in grassy plains. |-|Shiny Tangela= Summary Tangela is a Pokémon covered by blue, seaweed-like vines that obscure its face. There is a small opening in the vines that reveals its eyes surrounded by a black space. The vines give Tangela a round shape, but it is unknown what it looks like without them. Its vines are covered in fine hair and are always growing. If damaged or lost, replacements are grown. There is a pair of red boot-like feet poking out from under the vines, but no visible arms. Tangela can ensnare and entangle anything that moves too close to it with its vines. The vines constantly jiggle and sway, unnerving enemies and causing a tickling sensation if ensnared. Tangela's vines will snap off easily and painlessly if the target pulls on them, so it can quickly escape. Tangela can usually be found in grassy plains. |-|Tangrowth= Summary Tangrowth is a large Pokémon with a black body wrapped in blue vines. The vines are used to entangle foes and prey. A pair of saucer-like eyes peeks out from beneath the tangled mess of vines. However, these eyes may be hidden in warm seasons due to how profusely the vines grow. Its stubby black feet are tipped with red. Tangrowth has a pair of blue boneless arms that have three fingers. These fingers are completely red on a female Tangrowth, while they have red tips on a male. Tangrowth is unfazed if one of its arms is broken off, as it will easily grow back. |-|Shiny Tangrowth= Summary Tangrowth is a large Pokémon with a black body wrapped in blue vines. The vines are used to entangle foes and prey. A pair of saucer-like eyes peeks out from beneath the tangled mess of vines. However, these eyes may be hidden in warm seasons due to how profusely the vines grow. Its stubby black feet are tipped with red. Tangrowth has a pair of blue boneless arms that have three fingers. These fingers are completely red on a female Tangrowth, while they have red tips on a male. Tangrowth is unfazed if one of its arms is broken off, as it will easily grow back. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Tangela | Tangrowth Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Vine Pokémon, Grass type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation (With Natural Gift), Damage Boost, Durability Negation, Regeneration (High-Low) for his vines, Non-Physical Interaction, Damage Reduction, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Insect Manipulation, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation | All of the previous, Regeneration (Low-Mid) for his vines. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to other Pokémon at this level, such as Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Grass type Pokémon, such as Vileplume) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion), Miracle Seed (Grass type moves are 20% more strong), Coba Berry (Halves the damage from a Flying type move) | All of the previous, Sitrus Berry (Restores 25% of max HP after it is eated), Petaya Berry (Raises its Special attack when Tangrowth is below 1/4 of its health) Intelligence: High in battle (Every Pokémon fights even after they are born, while Tangela seems to be an common prey, Tangrowth is a predator), Average for the rest Weaknesses: Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Bug type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Chlorophyll:' Raise its speed in harsh sunlight. *'Leaf Guard:' Prevents status conditions in harsh sunlight. *'Regenerator:' Tangela restores 33.3% of its health when away from combat for an extended period. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Amnesia:' Tangela temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. This sharply raises Tangela's Sp. Def stat. *'Leech Seed:' Tangela plants a seed on the opponent, sapping away the opponent's energy and replenishing Tangela's energy. *'Confusion:' Tangela projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. *'Ingrain:' Tangela roots itself into the ground, absorbing nutrients and healing itself. However, Tangela's movements become limited. *'Constrict:' Tangela enlong its vines, then it uses to wrap the opponent. *'Sleep Powder:' Tangela releases special spores that put its foe to sleep. *'Stun Spore:' Tangela releases spores that paralyze the target. *'Poison Powder:' Tangela scatters a toxic powder that poisons the target. *'Vine Whip:' Tangela hits the opponent with two blue vines from its body. *'Absorb:' Tangela releases two red beams from the vines on its body at the opponent. When it hits it, the opponent's body glows red and it absorbs its energy. *'Bind:' Tangela enlong its vines, then it uses to wrap the opponent. *'Growth:' Tangela's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. *'Mega Drain:' Tangela releases two light green beams from its vines at the opponent. When it hits it, the opponent's body glows green and it absorbs its energy, it is a more powerfull version of Absorb. *'Knock Off:' Tangela slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Natural Gift:' Tangela draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power. In most circumstances, the Berry will be consumed after performing this attack, and this attack will fail if Tangela is not holding a Berry. *'Giga Drain:' Tangela lashes out vines that binds the opponent and deals heavy damage to them while healing itself by half the damage it deals. *'Ancient Power:' Tangela attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all of Tangela's stats (Attack Potency, Durability and Speed) at once. *'Slam:' Tangela uses one of its vine to hit the opponent. *'Tickle:' Tangela tickles the target into laughing with its vines, reducing its Attack and Defense stats. *'Wring Out:' Tangela powerfully wrings the target. The more HP the target has, the greater the move's power. *'Grassy Terrain:' Tangela creates a dome of green energy that surrounds it and its opponents. The effects of the dome includes: Grass types moves increase the damage by 50%, Tangela and the enemy recovers 1/16 of their vitality and it halves Earthquake-like attacks. *'Power Whip:' Tangela lashes the opponent with its blue vines. *'Block:' Exclusive to Tangrowth. Tangrowth blocks the target's way with arms spread wide to prevent escape. |-|Egg Moves= *'Reflect:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from physical attacks for five turns. *'Nature Power:' This attack makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment. *'Power Swap:' Tangela employs its psychic power to switch changes to its Attack and Sp. Atk stats with the target. *'Rage Powder:' Tangela scatters a cloud of irritating powder to draw attention to itself. Opponents aim only at it. *'Wake-Up Slap:' If the opponent is sleeping, this attack will deal much more damage than normal. However, this also immediately wakes up the opponent. *'Endeavor:' This attack move cuts down the target's HP to equal the user's HP, the move does nothing if Tangela has more or equal HP. *'Flail:' Tangela flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Tangela has, the greater the move's power. *'Leaf Storm:' Tangela unleashes a furious storm of wind and razor sharp leaves to assail its opponent for heavy damage. However, the potency of its ranged attacks falls sharply after the attack's completion. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Solar Beam:' After charging a little, Tangela fires a white beam from its mouth at the opponent, Tangela don't need to charge it there is a harsh Sunlight. *'Infestation:' The target is infested and attacked for four to five turns. The target can't flee during this time. *'Grass Knot:' Tangela's eyes glow light green. Then, two green-glowing vines grow out of the ground near the opponent's feet and tie themselves into a knot, causing the opponent to trip. Tangela can also make the vines grab an airborne opponent and slam it into the ground. *'Sludge Bomb:' Tangela fires globs of brown sludge at the opponent, having a chance to poison the target. |-|TCG Moves= *'Double Kick:' Tangela kicks the target twice in a row. |-|Event Moves= *'Synthesis:' Tangela's body becomes surrounded by white sparkles and its body glows white, healing its injuries. Depending on the weather, this may heal more or less than normal. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Seed Bomb:' Tangela releases a special seed that explodes on impact to deal heavy damage. |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Morning Sun:' Tangela restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Sunny Day:' Tangela intensifies the sun for some time, powering up Fire-type moves by 50% and lowering the power of Water-type moves by 50%. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Tangela will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Tangela knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Tangela, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: '''Tangela will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Tangela recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Tangela knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Tangela misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner: Tangela may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'''Quick Healer: Tangela's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Tangela's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Tangela is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger: '''Tangela is immune to critical hits. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Tangela evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Tangela uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Tangela senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Tangela can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Tangela will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. '''Key:' Tangela | Tangrowth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Races Category:Plants Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Animal Users